


More or Less: Sterek

by moonlightcalls



Series: Drabbles to Teen Wolf, More or Less [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Married Life, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Derek, Schmoop, Scott is a Failwolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ehhh i'm not sure how i like how this turned out. but here you go. i made myself cry?</p></blockquote>





	1. #5 Empty Threat

 “Now that is an empty threat,” Stiles laughed.

“What?” Derek frowned.

“You are not going to feed dad red meat.”

“I could. For one thing, it won’t hurt his opinion of me. For another, it is not an empty threat, Stiles.”

“Yeah, it is dude. You’re like, even more strict about his diet than me. It’s very endearing,” he said coming up to hug him. “Also, if you do I’ll make you sleep on the couch.”

There was a pause of silence before Derek grunted out, “Fine.”

“You’re awesome. Tell Scott I’ll bring pizza for lunch for you hard working wolves.” Stiles pecked him on the cheek before heading up the stairs. “Meanwhile, I’m gonna sleep for another two hours. Love ‘ya, babe!”

“You better,” Derek mumbled.


	2. #9 Masquerade

“I don’t want to go,” Stiles groused out. He wasn’t going to go to the dumb masquerade ball, just so Scott could see Lady Allison Argent without her family getting mad.

“I overheard from Lady Laura telling Lydia that Derek was going.”

“Fine… I’ll, go.”


	3. #18 Heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhh i'm not sure how i like how this turned out. but here you go. i made myself cry?

“I’ve been thinking about seeing a therapist.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I… want this to work. You deserve that… if, if we’re doing this.”

“Derek, I--”

“No. Stiles, please? I need to say this.”

“Yeah, okay. Sorry… Thought you were done?”

“Heh, god, Stiles I… care about you, so much. And I know, if I go it’s going to be hard, but it would be better, wouldn’t it? In the long haul. You deserve a good first relationship. I want to be better. You make me want to bet better.. We-- **we** deserve that. Right? A good relationship?”

“Yeah, Derek. We do deserve it. Both of us. And I care about you too, you know? And I’ll be there for you. Or not. People react differently. I just, I’ll be there for you, however you need me. And I’m proud of you for this. I was already proud of you. You’ve worked so hard, Derek. You try your best. I… I love you, and I want you to love you too.”

“I want to heal, Stiles. I want to heal.”


	4. #23 Childhood

“Derek?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah?” Derek didn’t bother looking up from his book. What was your childhood dream?” He asked as he put his feet on top Derek’s legs, stretching along the couch.

“Um, why?” Derek frowned at the question. Most days the pack was cautious around anything that had to do before the fire. Well, Stiles started to ask more when they had started dating, but he was usually more tactful when it came to his childhood. Or tried to be.

He was also wasn’t thinking of the answer, because than he would blush.

“Oh, it must be good!” Stiles exclaimed, sitting up excited. “You’re blushing.”

“That isn’t a why.” He grumbled, pulling the book higher to hide his face.

“We were just talking at lunch and just, me and Scott have like, always known what we wanted to be. And since I learned everyone else’s, I’m curious ‘bout my boo. Because you’re gonna join our Broody Boyd in online classes.“ Stiles smiled wide, face popped up over the book.

“Interior designer,” Derek couldn’t help but blurt out. Dammit.

“What?” Stiles laughed. It was meanly, but he was clearly waiting for an explanation.

“My aunt did it, and I dunno why, but one day she took me to work, and I liked it.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh.” He was still giggling. “Just. You’re my sourwolf, who doesn’t own any color in his wardrobe."

“Now that is an exaggeration.”

“Mhm, sure.” Stiles then pecked him on the lips, before settling back on the couch. “At least we can fend Lydia off whenever the time comes.”

And Derek smiled to himself before going back to his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh, the other chapters, mustve had a couple more mistakes too. was typing onf friends laptop and it was set for spanish... keys were so annoying!


	5. #28 Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh. #27 was not this, it was #28. now my numbers off in the comp book. Ugh.

He was looking at Derek from across the table. His hair was messy from bed, he was wearing the thumb hole sweater of his with shorts, and one sock missing--the nerd--sipping his too sweet coffee and reading the newspaper. Stiles still couldn’t believe he got to see this.

See Derek look so soft and welcoming. Relaxed. He looked beautiful. He always looked beautiful, gorgeous, hot, cute, sexy. All the good things you could think of (even not some of the most nicest ones… sourwolf comes to mind, so does the grumpy cat). But times like these gave Stiles a certain warm feeling in his chest.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“You’re welcome.” Came the instant reply, and damn. Stiles did so not mean to say that out loud. “Wait, why?”

And Stiles couldn’t fight the smile, didn’t even try, when looking at Derek’s scrunched up face.

“Nothing,” he said, bumping his already cold feet to Derek’s warm calves. “I just, really love you, ‘ya know?”

“Yeah,” Derek breathed. “I love you, too.”


	6. #32 Light

“Oh! The light of my life, the moon to my--”

“What do you want?” came the dry reply from the bathroom.

“Who says I want anything? Can’t I profess my love to my wonderful and attentive husband whenever I please?”

Derek popped his head out of the bathroom, toothbrush in mouth, Stiles pointed to a spot in his beard that got toothpaste in it. At the baleful look Derek gave him, he sighed, and giving his best pitiful puppy eyes he asked from the bed, “Can you turn up the thermostat? It’s really cold.”

“Sure,” he replied before popping back into the bathroom to rinse. “Anything for my needy little mate.”

Stiles smiled and snuggled into the middle of their bed. “Love you!” he yelled, watching Derek’s back.

“I know!”

Stiles just giggled into a pillow, wondering how he’d gotten so lucky.


	7. #36 Apologize

“Should we apologize?” Stiles asked a second after Scott slammed the door shut.

“I am not going to apologize about fucking my boyfriend in my own apartment, in my own bed. God Stiles.” Derek got up and started to dress--though he did forego the underwear. The hard on Stiles had before they were interrupted started to have a come back. “He has a damn nose and ears. It’s been years! He needs to learn how to use them, when he isn’t in danger of dying.”

Derek continued after putting on Stiles shirt, one of his larger ones--specifically it was the one Derek had just taken off of him earlier. “Which, might I say I didn’t even get to fuck my boyfriend? I come back, I get here with a plan to fuck you until you can’t stand, order your favorite take out, and watch that dumb movie you waited for me to come back and see… I mean, I guess two out of three isn’t bad. But do you honestly want me to app--honestly Stiles?”

Derek stopped his rant, turning to face Stiles (in his leather jacket, might he add) to give him a very Hale judgemental look. It was pointed at Stiles boner, that was barely hidden by the sheets.

“What?! You have no underwear! And you’re wearing my shirt! And you have that damn jacket on!” he exclaimed, blushing. “And you are dressed, while I’m decidedly not. You know what that does to me Derek!”

“Mhm,” he smirked, and started a slow predatory walk back to the bed. 

“And you planned tonight! And your ears are still red! And, and… you should really just fuck me now, like right now.”

Stiles pushed the sheet away, going to his knees and hands. He felt the bed dip.

“Please, Derek?” he said turning to look at him.

“We’re having sushi tonight,” was all he said. Stiles laughed nodding.

…

When they were eating on the couch watching the movie Derek asked again.

“Are you going to apologize?”

“Nah. I didn’t get an apology for walking in on him, Isaac, and Allison. Which--! We had a bro date then. He just barged in! This is karma!” He then angrily munched on a piece of the only thing he liked at that sushi restaurant.

Derek snorted, kissing him on the cheek. “Sure, babe, he got what was coming.”

“Damn straight.” He nodded. “Now tell me about your trip. Also, did you buy me anything? Or did you only but dad and Isaac souvenirs? Or food in dad’s case… I know you bought jerky.”

“...Maybe. But later, so the pack was…”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are awesomesauce. I really want apple sauce right now...


End file.
